Princess of Theives
by IceCreamIsTheElixrOfLife
Summary: Nadia Ranya Ababwa is the twin daughter of Aladdin and Jasmine Ababwa. Yes, those Aladdin and Jasmine. Her twin brother, Kamal Isam'il, gay best friend, Anwar Kader, roommate, Madison Ally Hightop, and herself have been planning this for months. Then the king to be Ben announces his 'second chance' program for children on the Isle of the Lost.Will she go with the plan or find love?
1. Chapter 1: The Arrival

Nadia Ranya Ababwa is played by Esta Noche.

Kamal Isam'il Ababwa is played by Suraj Sharma.

Anwar Kader is played Jayden Smith.

Madison Ally Hightop is played by Bridget Mendler (with rainbow highlights).

A/N: Okay. Hi! Anyways... This is a Disney Descendants story. It had been bouncing around in my head for a while and when the second movie came out I had to write it.

Because of the second movie a few things did change from my original plan, but I still think it works well. This is the first story. This one will purely be in Nadia's point of view future stories may not be though. Oh and there will be a bit of language (and a bit of making out) this is purely for the character development. On with the story.

When it was announced that VKs were coming to Auradon, I knew there was no way this was ending well, for both parties involved. But I trusted Ben. Besides whatever he says is law. The boy's gonna be crowned king next month. Absolutely jealous. Anyways, I don't mind that they are villain kids. I've actually always felt that villains are just misunderstood heroes. Probably why my favorite book of all time is Wicked. It didn't really blow over well with Auradonian audiences. I sat on my bed absentmindedly petting Vitani, my pet tiger. My name is Nadia Ranya Ababwa. I'm the twin daughter of Aladdin and Jasmine. My twin brother is Kamal Isam'il Ababwa. We're almost inseparable, but not in a twincest way. We ain't a Jamie and Cersei Lannister. I rolled off my bed landing solidly on the pillows below.

"Diamond, do you want some tea?" Asked my roommate, Madison Ally Hightop. She's the daughter of Tarrant (the Mad Hatter) and Alice Hightop. She's a little mad, but I love her to death.

I nodded from my place on the floor as her pet mouse, Misa, ran across my outstretched arm up his owner's leg and on to her hat. I know what you're thinking how can a mouse and tiger live together? Well it's simple they don't bother each other.

She handed me a cup of tea, and I sat up. I smiled taking a sip. "Thanks Hatter."

Okay so every squad is built up of certain people. Within our squad I am the child. I always add my child like wonder and half-baked ideas. Kami is the leader. He's ruthless too. Well as ruthless as you get in Auradon. He's the one that fine tunes our plans. Maddie's the crazy one. If we ever need her insanity; she's there. She'll do things none of the rest of us would dream of. And finally there's Ani, Anwar Kader. He's the genie's son. He's basically the magic touch. He's the one grounded in reality not to mention the logical one. Plus added bonus he's the gay best friend. The four of us do everything together. And we have a plan that will blow anything the VKs have planned out of the water.

Suddenly our door burst open, in like a whirlwind came Kami and Ani. Kami sunk his sword into one of my bed posts as Ani plopped down on Maddie's bed. Maddie and I continued drinking our tea calmly. Maddie offered Ani a cup as we watched my twin brother slice up a pillow with his sword. The three of us watched Kami throw his fit as we quietly sipped our tea. As soon as Kami calmed down, I offered him a quick hug.

"So what's got you so angry, Kam?" I asked.

"You realize this whole 'give the next generation' a chance could throw a wrench in our plan?" Kam yelled.

"Why?" asked Maddie throwing a piece of pillow fluff off her bed.

He turned to her the anger still present in his eyes. "Because what if he decides to put people from our generation on the isle? Or they have a plan to- I don't know- free the island? Or-"

"We get it, Kam." interrupted Anwar. "It could be bad."

"But isn't that the fun in it?" I asked smirking.

He turns to me now anger rising in his chest. "It's not about having fun, Dia. It's about doing what is right."

"Yeah, I get that, but, come on, the danger's a little fun." I replied.

Ani and Maddie nodded.

"Kam," Maddie said placing a hand on my brother's arm. "We've been working on this plan for months now. Believe me it's gonna work. There's no doubt in my mind."

Kami looked at her and smiled. "Let's get out there and meet these villain kids."

We all smiled and walked out of the dorm room. I made sure to grab my copy of Wicked I had been reading. Phase one of the plan is about to began.

I sat down on the side of the fountain curled up reading my book. Maddie was off a way with Vitani. Kam was mingling with people Ani's lamp hanging off his belt. Ani was actually in his lamp. I smiled as the limo pulled up and our band started playing. So over the top, but whatever worked for his Kingly Benjamin. I snickered as the two male VKs tumbled out fighting over a towel. I went back to my reading flashing Kam a look over it. He smirked knowingly. As everyone moved to walk inside I moved closer able now to hear their conversation.

"Prince Benjamin," Audrey interjected. "Soon to be King." She beamed at the man beside her as I fake gagged.

The female VK that had an obsession with the color blue stepped forward curtsying. "You had me at prince. My mom's a queen so that makes me a princess." Ah, so this is the Evil Queen's daughter.

"The evil queen has no royal status here," snapped Audrey rudely. "And neither do you."

"And neither do you." I interjected causing all eyes to turn to me. "When you all voted Adam as our King your families relinquished any type of royal power they may have once held. The only one of us that is royal is Ben." I internally cringed this wasn't part of the plan and Kam would reprimand me for it later, but it worked too perfectly with the plan. Suddenly my tiger snatched my book out of my hands and dropped it at the feet of one of the VKs. "Vitani!" I scolded. The VK bent to pick it up. He had white and black hair and wore red. This must be Cruella's son. Jafar's son would've been better, but we can't pick and choose. The boy handed it to me as I smiled and thanked him.

"Wicked?" He asked.

I smiled nodding. "It's a story about the Wicked Witch of the West. And basically how everyone screwed her over even though she wasn't wicked."

Ben sighed. "This is Nadia." He introduced. "She's-"

"Famished. "I interrupted. "I'm gonna go get some fro-yo." I began walking away but after a few steps I turned back dramatically on my heel. "Oh! But before I go." They all looked at me surprised at the evil-like smirk on my face. "Which one of you is the son of Jafar?"

Before any of them could answer my brother came up behind the son of Jafar. "Oh dearest sister, always causing trouble." He said in the boys ear.

"Trouble? Me? Never, my darling brother." I said smirking.

"Of course," he whispered in the guy's ear. "We would love to know." Kamal stepped around him now facing the group making sure Ani's lamp shined in the sun. The groups eyes instantly went to it. "Is that why you can never keep up with your pet tiger?" He asked never moving his eyes from the son of Jafar.

"Like you keep up with Ali any better," I shot back. Ali is my brother's pet monkey.

"Ali?" He asked. "I always know where Ali is." He smirked letting his eyes rake over the rest of the group.

"I'm sorry we haven't been very courteous. I'm Nadia, and this is my twin brother Kamal. We're the twin children of Aladdin and Jasmine." I replied smirking at the son of Jafar. "And the grandchildren of Caseem, King of Theives."

"Oh, there you are Vitani!" Exclaimed Maddie joining the group at the perfect time. The son of Jafar was glaring at us, but his eyes kept cutting to Ani's lamp at Kamal's waist.

"Maddie!" I yelled. "How did Vitani escape this time?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. One minute it's tea time the next she's gone."

The VKs gave her a strange look as she hooked Vitani back onto her leash.

"Oh," she exclaimed seeming surprised to see those four there. "Hey! I'm Madison Hightop, the daughter of Alice and the Mad Hatter."

Kamal rolled his eyes obviously bored with introductions. He smirked looking at the son of Jafar. He pointed at him. "I know you want it. I see you looking at it. Go ahead. Take it. Try and take the lamp from me!"

With that the son of Jafar's anger rose almost to it's breaking point. When he didn't lunge Kamal reached down and rubbed the lamp. In a nice little smoke screen Ani came out.

"This better be good man I had just gotten to the season finale of Miraculous. My feels were in the zone man." Anwar complained.

Kamal smirked. "Hey Ani! I thought you'd like to meet the VKs."

Ani turned to the group of four. "Daaaaaammmmmnnnn! You didn't mention that one of them would be so hot." The Evil Queen's daughter smirked about to step forward, but Ani was staring at the son of Jafar. "I mean I know that when they come from the desert they're hot, but how are you even physically possible?"

I snorted with laughter. "Come on, Ani, Maddie. Let's go do something interesting now." I looped both their arms into my own. "Kamal you're coming too!"

Kamal smirked and followed. Maddie turned around saying one last thing before we left. "You all will eventually go mad. Auradon tends to do that to your kind." She laughed maniacally. I pulled her away before she did any more damage.

"Later guys!" I yelled over my shoulder as we disappeared inside.

"Maddie!" Kamal sneered. "You can't go Wonderland on us!"

"It's all I know how to do, oh dear King of Theives!" She snapped.

"You two!" I shouted before the two of them got into a real fight. "It went fine."

Ani smiled. "It went better than amazing. It was fantastic. You guys are great!"

We smiled arriving at his and Kami's room; well technically it's just Kami's room because Ani has his lamp. Maddie and Ani plopped down on Kami's bed. Kamal began practicing swordplay with a dummy in the corner. I stretched out on the couch ready for the next part of the plan.

"I've been thinking," said Kamal not slowing down on his practice. "You stood up for one of them, and the way Cruella's son looked at you when you spoke of Wicked. Maybe you could get close to them."

I sat up on the couch fully aware now. "Like squeeze my way into their friend group?"

Kamal smiled. "Exactly that sis."

"Get close, Diamond. Real close. Date one of them if you have to." said Maddie.

"Find if that one's into guys." Interjected Ani causing us to laugh.

I smirked. "This could be fun. I'll go after the little white haired one."

I jumped up from the couch. "Come on, Queenie. Let's go accidentally bump into them."

She smiled. "I thought you'd never ask."

Running into the VKs wasn't as hard as we thought. Especially since we ran into both boys right outside Kamal and Ani's door.

"Oh hey! Carlos and Jay right?" Asked Maddie smiling sweetly.

They nodded. When did she catch their names?

"Nadia and Madison right?" Asked the white haired one. The other one, the son of Jafar, was still glaring at me.

"That's right, Carlos." Maddie said beaming at him. Carlos? So I guess that makes Jafar's son, Jay.

"But you can call us Dia and Maddie." I replied flashing a smile at him. "Everyone does."

"So the four of you seem to be a tight knit group?" said Jay seeming suspicious of us.

"Yep. Just like the four of you seem to be." I replied smiling trying to get off his suspicion radar.

We both gave quick forced smiles before my eyes went over to Carlos. The guy was much smaller than Jay, but still seemed really adorable. I mean, how is HE this big bad VK? He's too adorable. He must be good at manipulating people or something.

"Carlos!" Jay barked in his ear. The smaller boy jumped breaking his unusually long eye contact with me.

I blushed slightly looking down. I can't believe this is working. Carlos was blushing too. He glanced over at me. I smiled biting my bottom lip. He blushed even more. I guess I did learn something from my parents. I got my mom's ability to fake flirt and dad's cunningness to manipulate a situation.

Apparently I wasn't fooling Jay though. He was glaring at me out of the corner of his eye. Damn! I had forgotten that mom used the same thing on Jafar. I smiled sweetly taking Maddie's arm and running off giggling hopefully that convinced him.

I smiled as the boys came into our room later that night. "So, little sis, how'd it go?" asked Kamal.

"I think I might actually have Carlos falling for me." I replied.

He nods. "That's good . That's what we need."

Anwar looked at Mads. "Maddie you ready to try this?"

She nodded. Apparently all Wonderlandians have the ability to turn any looking glass or any rabbit hole into a portal to Wonderland. We were hoping with a bit of Ani's magic we could make it into a portal or a communication device to the isle.

Maddie touched our full length mirror as Anwar's smoke encircled her. A small, dingy restaurant came into view. At a table sat three kids, one had dark hair and a hook, another had light hair and a stupid expression on his face, and the final was a girl; she had beautiful mocha skin and bright teal hair. The stupid looking one pointed us out to the other two.

Maddie smirked. "Kamal it worked."

My brother came rushing over. "Awesome." He tried to stick his hand through, but a golden barrier stopped him.

"What do we have here?" Asked the dark haired guy in the most amazing accent I've ever heard.

"Allies," I replied. "We can help you get off that Allah forsaken island, but we need your help."

"And why would we help or even believe you?" The girl asked stepping forward.

"Because I'm a genie, and if you help us my magic can get you anything you want." Anwar said.

The girl and dark haired guy shared a look then turned to us smirking.

"It's a deal," the girl said. "How can we help?"

"Perfect," said Kamal stepping forward to speak to them.

A/N: I hadn't planned for them to talk to Uma, Harry, and Gil originally (obviously). I had planned them to speak to a couple of OCs of my own which you will still meet later on.


	2. Chapter 2: Every Word I Speak

Quentin "Quinn" Fitzherbert (Rider) is played by Jace Norman.

Sara Alexandra Fitzherbert (Rider) is played by Elizabeth Olsen (with her short hair).

Maise Fiona Dunbar is played by Lauren Ambrose.

I smiled following Jane. She had to get her mom to sign off on something and since her mother teaches remedial goodness I volunteered to go with her.

"Thanks for coming with me, Dia, not many people would." Jane said as we walked down the halls.

I smiled. "No problem." Now don't tell Kamal, but I've always thought he's had a crush on Jane. She's so sweet and kind, like the exact opposite of Kamal. I love my brother, but he's got anger issues.

As we entered the classroom, I could tell Jane was scared. I thought back on our conversation last night with Uma, daughter of Ursula, Harry, son of Captain Hook, and Gil, son of Gaston. Apparently they had been screwed over before by these four. Uma has a personal vendetta with Mal, Maleficent's daughter. The three of them were more than happy to help with our plan. But I knew we had to be careful. One wrong move and we'd be caught.

Jane squealed and jump slightly as she walked past the VKs. I held my head up high and walked with confidence. I flashed Carlos a wink as I walked past. The plan is still in motion.

"Hello dear ones," the Fairy Godmother said as we approached her. "Everyone remembers my daughter Jane? And her friend Nadia?"

"Mom!" Jane complained. "No..."

"Oh, it's okay. Jane, Nadia this is everyone." She said giving us both a push forward.

"Wow really descriptive with that one." I replied sarcastically.

The Fairy Godmother gave me a look then whispered in my ear. "You and your entire group are on thin ice because of what you pulled yesterday."

"Oh I'm so scared." I mocked. "What you gonna do put us in time out? Remedial goodness?" I laughed. "Like that would affect the four of us." I scoffed. "Come on, Jane."

"I'm sorry Mom." She whispered then louder. "Hi. Don't mind me. As you were."

I marched out of there anger rolling off of my body like a sudden sand storm. Jane followed behind me timidly. Instead of class, I headed to my room for a little swordplay. I hacked away at the poor dummy in my corner. It finally calmed me down enough to go back to class. Unfortunately, it was lunch. Which meant I had skipped my morning classes. Oh well.

I sat down next to Maddie in the lunch room, the boys sat across from us. "So," asked Kamal. "How's it going?"

I shrugged. "Fine I guess. The FG gave me a warning for our behavior yesterday."

Kamal laughed. "What did she expect? She let two street rats, a genie, and a queen of madness loose in her school."

"We were bound to go off the rails at one point." Added Maddie nodding with Kamal.

"Don't look at me," said Ani putting up his hands in defense. "I'm just here because you guys can cook."

We all laughed then went our separate ways. I smiled as I noticed Carlos going the same way. I picked up my pace to catch up to him.

I nudged him with my shoulder as I matched his pace. "Hey you!"

He smiled and looked over at me. "Hey Dia!"

My heart squealed with excitement. It looks like the plan is working. "So where you headed, Carlos?"

He squinted at his time schedule. "History of Pirates and Curses of the Sea."

"Oh my Allah! So am I!" I squealed actual excitement rising in my chest. "Come on. I'll show you the way." I grabbed his arm and dragged him to the classroom. I forcefully made him sit by me.

He gave me a wild look but said nothing.

I beamed at him. "So how are you feeling about Auradon so far?"

He shrugged. "It's better than life on the island with my mom."

I felt a small twang of pain at my heart. "What was it like on isle?"

He tensed up. "The isle itself isn't too bad. Our parents expect so much of us, and if they don't get their way..." He shuddered. "Let's just say it gets bad."

I put my hand over his in a comforting way. "I could never imagine living on the isle with all of that. But I do understand that parents expecting so much of us." I swallowed. "Dad and Mom expect Kamal and me to be their perfect little children when even they weren't content growing up."

Carlos looks at me expecting elaboration.

I sighed. "Dad wanted more than he had. Mom wanted her freedom. I guess they sometimes forget we have their blood, as well as our grandfather's, running through our veins."

Carlos smiles and takes my hand in his. My heart swells with joy at the small gesture. I smile sadly at him. "It's okay Dia," he whispers. "It's all going to be okay."

When Kamal assigned me to get close to the VKs I never actually expected to like them. I couldn't help but draw comparisons with our group and theirs. Mal was obviously their Kamal. Evie was their Anwar except she's straight. Jay was most definitely their Maddie, though I could draw comparisons between him and my brother as well. And Carlos and I are exactly alike. We're small and unintimidating. We both had much worse bites then our barks. And we are clearly everyone in the group's little sibling that they protect.

I was reading while sitting in a tree when Carlos and Dude walked underneath me. I smiled jumping down beside him. "Hey stranger."

"Hey Dia!" He smiled petting Dude. I reached over and gave the little guy a scratch.

"I see you've made a new best friend." I said. "Hope this doesn't mean you'll forget about me!"

"I could never forget about you Dia." He said looking at me seriously. Under his gaze, I blushed. I could feel an overwhelming sense of accomplishment.

"Carlos. I know it's wrong because we come from two different worlds," I hesitated, I don't know why. "But there's no way I can say this." In a rush of pure emotion and probably a bit of Maddie's madness, I kissed him.

He stiffened for a second before melting and kissing back. I felt sparks and fireworks go off in that kiss. I enjoyed it too much. I was supposed to be getting close to him for the sake of finding out their plan. But I left everything in that kiss. That small gesture had all the feelings I had been suppressing since I'd met him. Carlos was so much more to me than some pawn in our game. I really did like the guy, but I found out too late.

We both pulled away smiling like a couple of idiots. "I've wanted to do that since we met." Said Carlos.

"I was always intrigued by you, but I didn't realize my feelings until now." I replied being completely honest.

He smiled. "We don't really do this on the Isle."

I smiled back taking his hand. "It's okay. It's my first time dating too." As I relayed him that information I couldn't help but think of how Kam's gonna kill me when he finds out that I actually do like Carlos. I took a deep breath. "I really do like you Carlos. And hope anything I do won't change your opinion of me."

"Why would my opinion of you change?" He asked.

I didn't answer and just walked on. I could hear Carlos calling for me, but I ran off tears in my eyes.

I relayed the entire thing to our group leaving out the part of me realizing my feelings for Carlos. Kamal smirked. His plan is in motion now for the next phase recruitment. My brother can't exactly be the King of Theives without theives to command. I instantly thought of our counterparts. The Fitzherbert twins or the Rider twins. Everyone always said the four of us could've been quadruplets.

A knock on our door roused me from my thoughts. It was the Fitzherbert twins. Quinn has dirty blond hair like their mom but looked like their dad. Sara had brunette hair like their dad but looked like their mom.

"Hey man," said Quinn coming in with his sister trailing behind. "What's up?" Quinn was kind of cute, but if you can't already tell I'm falling for Carlos.

Sara sat down beside me and asked. "What do you guys need now, Ababwa twins?"

I bit my lip. Would they really be on board? "We've got this plan and well..." I began.

"Kami can't keep calling himself the King of Theives with no theives to command." Finished Mads.

"Basically," said Anwar. "We need your loyalty."

Kamal nodded. "If you two are in start recruiting. If not Ani'll just have to swipe your memories."

"Well, what is this plan?" Asked Quinn.

Kamal explained it to him, and he looked interested. When Kami finished Quinn smiled.

"I'm in," he said.

We all turned to Sara who sighed. "If he's in, I'm in."

We all shared a smile. I wrapped her into a hug. "You guys are amazing!"

Another knock at our door caused all of us to freeze. Madison went to open it standing there, a bow in her left hand and a hood over her head, was Maise Dunbar, the daughter of Merida.

"I want in," she said lowly in her amazing Scottish accent.

Mads smiled and let her pass. Kamal smirked at the opportunity that had just fallen into his lap.

We had began the recruitment process, and we were doing amazing. We only had a few more people to recruit before we hit 40. And once my brother had his 40 theives the last part of the plan would be ready for action.

Carlos and I had begun spending more and more time together. I really enjoyed his company, and I really think I was falling for him. We loved all the same things. We were huge animal lovers. We had grown up never being exactly what our parents wanted. And most of all, food controls both our lives, especially sweets. Then came family day...

It was actually going well. I got to see Mom and Dad and Genie. I also got to see Alice and Tarrant and Rapunzel and Eugene. We were all talking, and then I saw Carlos.

"Carlos!" I shouted waving him over. He smiled taking Dude from Evie and walked over to me.

He smiled wiping the chocolate from his face then gave me a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Mom, Dad, I'd like you to meet Carlos, my boyfriend. He's from the Isle, but he's a total sweetheart." I introduced petting his head like a dog's. "And before you say it, he's Cruella's son not Jafar's. Although, Jay's pretty cool too."

"Forget cool," interrupted Ani. "Jay's hot. Like blazing Arabian sun hot."

Us kids shared a laugh. "Don't worry Aladdin and Jasmine, Kamal and I are watching out for her." Said Quinn. "No one's gonna break her heart."

"Hey! Don't forget about us!" Interjected Maddie and Sara which caused us all to laugh.

"I think you guys should meet Jay try to repair old wounds." Said Kamal.

I nodded then called Jay over.

Jay smiled at me, for once. "Hey, you must be Aladdin and Jasmine." He said shaking my nervous parents hands. "And you must be Genie." He said shaking Ani's father's hand. "And you are?" He asked the Fitzherberts shaking their hands as well.

"Eugene and Rapunzel Fitzherbert," replied Eugene.

"We're their twins," said Sara. "Quentin and Sara."

"Call me Quinn," said Quentin.

The tension among the group was a little high, but nothing a little joke won't hurt. Maddie smiled at Jay. "Hey I know us Wonderlandians are odd, but we still have feelings."

A small chuckle rippled through the group as Jay introduced himself to the Hightops.

Before long the tension had dropped, and the group was chatting like old friends. My parents seemed to really like Carlos; which I took as a good thing. Carlos was absolutely a charming addition into our family. I loved the way he fit in. When I looked at him, I could really feel a future with us.

At some point, Mai had joined us. We were all laughing about some joke Jay had told when Mal and Ben called us over for a game of croquet.

We all brought it to the floor. Kamal and Quinn had a bet going. Something about winner gets to choose loser's embarrassing punishment.

Anyways we had barely started the game when someone exclaimed, "YOU!"

We all turned to Queen Leah. "How are you here!?" She exclaimed looking terrified at Mal. "And how have you stayed so young!?"

"Queen Leah, it's okay." Jumped in Ben to save the day. "Maleficent is still on the island. This is her daughter, Mal. Don't you remember my proclamation on giving the new generation a chance?"

"A chance to what, Ben!? To destroy us!?" She hissed turning to the FG. "Don't you remember? The poison apples? And the spells?" She turned back to Mal malice in her eyes. "My daughter was raised by fairies because of your mother's curse. Her first words... Her first steps... I MISSED IT ALL!"

I had heard enough. I slammed my mallet into Mads hands and strutted over there. "And how is that Mal's fault!?" I yelled. "You said yourself 'your MOTHER'S curse'. It was Maleficent not Mal. Besides if anyone is really to blame, it's you and your husband. If you had just invited Maleficent in the first place that curse would've never happened." I paused to catch my breath, no one else spoke. "And if you want to condemn people for their parents crimes then you have to do that to all of us." I pointed to my father. "Please do put my father on the Isle because his father was the King of Theives." I gestured to Kamal and myself. "Put us on the Isle because our father was a street rat and a thief. Not too mention our mother ran away." I pointed to Quinn and Sara. "Put them on the Isle because their father was a thief. And their mother knowingly helped a thief avoid his fate." I pointed at Audrey. "We are all much better people than your bitch of a granddaughter!" I felt two strong hands pull me back. It was Kamal and Carlos.

As soon as I was pulled back Quinn replaced me. "She's right you know. We might as well condemn Lonnie to her mother's fate. What Mulan did was treason even if she did save China. And the punishment for treason is execution. I'm sorry that not all stories included our daughter falling in love with her betrothed by happen chance while in the woods. Some of us had to break the rules. Some of us aren't so good!" Sara and Ani pulled him back.

"And you all act high and mighty!" I yelled.

Quinn smirked. "You'd rather banish your enemies than face them!"

"Rather than try to fix things!" I added.

"Just like a certain King who turned away an old lady in need!" Added Quinn. After that Ani used his magic to silence both of us.

"Come on you two," growled Kamal. With that we were dragged off the field.


	3. Chapter 3: Do You Trust Me?

As I had guessed, Kamal reprimanded us for almost blowing our plan. But it got us closer to the VKs. I saw the four of them sitting together. I sat down beside Carlos giving him a kiss on the cheek and taking his hand. Quinn sat down beside Jay. His sister beside him. Kamal on Carlos's other side. Maddie and Anwar on the ends, and Maise by Evie.

Ben smiled putting his hands on Mal's shoulder. "Tomorrow after the coronation I promise everything will be okay."

"How can you promise that?" Sneered Maddie. "Is it because you'll finally be King, and can threaten beheadment if they don't go with your decree?"

Ben gave her a look, and she put up her hands in defense.

"I'm from Wonderland," she defended. "That's how we do it down there. Well at least that's how we did it. The whole red or white queen thing has kinda made us fall into anarchy."

Everyone gave her look like she was insane which she is. "I have to go," said Ben giving Mal a kiss on the head. "I'll see you guys later."

"Evie I just wanna expl-" began Doug.

"Doug!" Chad cut off giving him a look that promised to make his social life hell.

Maise stood up. "Doug can talk to anyone he wants! An' nothin' ya say can stop 'im." Her accent got thicker the angrier she got. "An' if ya try I'll shoot off somethin' ya don't really need."

I smirked. "What you thinking, Maise? Below the belt?"

"I say we do a lot more than that," Maddie said her Scottish accent arising. That only shows up when she's angry. "I say we make 'im suffer."

"Guys!" Sara interrupted. "You can't do that." Our faces fell. "Because I want to." We all smirked.

"You four are insane." Said Chad.

"No," I replied. "One of us is."

Doug smiled at us gratefully as he sat down across from Evie to talk.

"How long does she think that's gonna last?" Asked Audrey in a bitchy tone. "Mal's just a-"

We never got to hear the end of her sentence because Anwar and Kamal had began playing Bad Reputation (Joan Jett) through Ani's speaker system. I smirked. They did this to drown out them. But Mal could still see Jane being a total bitch and not sticking with people who had been her friends for years, and people who were nice to her when they didn't have to be.

Mal looked through her spell book. "Beware for swear undo Jane's hair."

With a flick of her hand Jane had her old hairstyle back. I felt kind of bad for her, but she deserved it.

"There's a lot more where that came from." She said over her shoulder.

Audrey made some snappy come back but none of us heard it.

"I'M SORRY! CAN YOU REPEAT THAT? I COULDN'T HEAR YOU OUT HERE IN THIS BARREN FIELD OF HOW MANY FUCKS I GIVE!!" yelled Quinn.

We laughed as Sara scolded him for his language.

Welp, I'm bored. I whistled and Carpet appeared in front of me. I smiled stepping on. I held out my hand to Carlos. "Do you trust me?"

He smiled. "Of course I trust you Dia." He took my hand and stepped onto Carpet. With a flourish, we flew off into the sunset.

Carlos and I were flying casually and talking about tomorrow. "So how do you feel about the coronation?" I asked.

He shrugged. "I'm sure it'll go fine. Ben will be a great king."

I nodded. "And who do you think should come from the isle next?"

He looked over at me confusion on his face. "Why would my opinion matter?"

I smiled taking his hand. "Because you've been on the island. You know the ones that would benefit the most from coming to Auradon." I nudged his shoulder. "I mean you did pretty well coming here."

He laughed lightly staring at the pattern on Carpet. "Yeah," he sighed. "I found the most amazing girl, and I got away from my mother. It's a win-win situation."

I smiled sliding myself underneath his arm. "We are a pretty great couple aren't we?"

He looked over at me. "You know this our first official date. And I never formally asked you to be my girlfriend."

I sat up knocking his arm away. "Then hurry up, DeVil, before I find someone else."

He laughed lightly. "Nadia Ranya Ababwa, would you make me the luckiest guy alive and be my girlfriend?"

I smiled laughing lightly. "I would be most delighted, Mr. DeVil."

"Perfect," he said. "Now my darling girlfriend, would you do me the honor of being my date to the coronation?"

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" I squealed attacking him in a kiss that nearly knocked us off Carpet. Luckily, Carpet caught us, so we were now just laying on it. I kissed him fiercely attacking his lips with my own. I bit his bottom lip pulling him a little closer. He slipped his tongue between my teeth fighting for dominance. We continued to make out like this for a long time. I'm not sure how long we lay on Carpet making out, but when it was over I had laid my head on his chest drawing circles on his chest with my finger.

I'm gonna miss this. I'm gonna miss him. I looked up at him with his bruised and slightly bloody lips. "Carlos?"

"Hmm?" He hummed. I felt the vibrations in his chest.

"I want you to know that no matter what, I love you." I said.

He smiled. "I love you too, Dia, no matter what."

I smiled and sunk back into his chest content with the relationship we had established.

I had just gotten back in from my flight with Carlos. I had taken him back to his room, and we spent a good five or six minutes saying 'goodbye', which meant more making out. It was late at night, but Maddie was up talking to the people on the other side of the looking glass.

"You look a mess," commented Uma.

"Yeah, Diamond, that's not the way a person looks after going on a 'date'," she air quoted date, "with someone as part of the plan." She stepped closer to me. "Are your lips bruised?"

I blushed a dark shade of red. "Look Maddie, I can explain."

"Save it," she said loudly then whispered to me. "For when I have the Isle disconnected."

"Looks like you and dog boy got it on pretty hard." Said Harry smirking.

I shrugged. "He's not that bad of a kisser," I smirked. "For such a softie." I sat down in Maddie's vanity chair. "Are you guys ready for tomorrow?"

"You mean when you guys come through the barrier!" Exclaimed Gil.

"Shut up!" All four of us hissed at the same time.

"Do you want all of Auradon knowing the plan!?" Maddie snapped.

"Or all of the Isle!?" Added Uma.

I sighed. "I honestly don't know how you two work with him."

Uma shrugged. "You get used to it."

"I could never get used to it." I replied rolling my eyes.

"What a surprise neither can Harry." Said Uma causing Maddie and I to laugh.

"But you'll have to," said Maddie slumping to her bed.

Suddenly there was a knock at our door. Maddie and I looked at each other. Then two knocks three knob turns two knocks. We smiled opening the door to reveal the rest of the gang.

"Your lips are bruised," comments Quinn.

I blush and looking away. Anwar squeals from the back of the group. "Oooohh! My little girl got it on! So tell me, was he everything you wished? Or was he as disappointing as a mirage in the Sahara?"

"Ani! We did not get it on!" I protested letting everyone in. But as Ani passed I added. "Between you and me, he was so much more than I ever dreamed of." We both shared a low giggle.

"Get it girl!" He whispered before moving on into the room.

Quinn laid down on my bed tossing a ball up into the air repeatedly as he said. "So what's the next phase? I mean I know I take over while you go MIA, but..."

"I believe we're the next part of the plan." said Harry from the mirror.

Quinn sat up looking at it amazed. "Holy f-"

"Don't you say it!" Warned Sara.

"-eudal system." Quinn finished causing Maddie to snort with laughter and Kamal to smirk.

Kamal stepped forward. "Meet our allies from the other side. Uma, Harry, and Gil meet Quinn and Sara Rider and Maise Dunbar."

Quinn gave a small wave still amazed. "Sup?"

Sara just waved at them smiling.

And Maise yelled out. "May the wind be at yer back!" Whatever that means.

"And always in our sails." Finished Harry. I guess it's a sailing thing? Or maybe it's a Scottish thing? I don't know.

"So you guys are going to the Isle to meet up with these three?" Asked Quinn.

Kamal nodded. "When they heard our plan, they couldn't resist. Besides they have a plan of their own that I can get behind."

Uma smiled. "Let's just say Auradon won't know what hit them."

After everyone had left and Mads had disconnected the Isle, she turned to me. "So, Diamond, you gonna tell me about you and Mr. DeVil or is going to just be a mystery?"

I smiled guiltily biting my bottom lip. "I don't know exactly how it happened. I guess spending time with him, talking with him, I started to develop feelings for him."

She smirked. "Started to?"

I blushed a deeper red. "I mean I did think he was cute when they first arrived."

Mads smiled. "That's my girl." She took my hands in her own. "If you really do have feelings for him let him know before we leave tomorrow."

I smiled and nodded. With that, Maddie went to bed for the night. I waited until I was sure she was asleep before slipping away.

I stood in front of Carlos and Jay's door taking a deep breath before bending down to pick the lock. It took me a few minutes, but I eventually got it open. I slipped in walking silently over to Carlos and Dude. I smiled down at him slipping under the covers beside him. I lightly shook him awake.

"Carlos," I whispered in his ear.

"Hmmm?" He hummed.

"Can we talk?" I asked.

He nodded sitting up. "What's up Dia?" He rubbed the sleep from his eyes. I smiled brushing the hair out of his face affectionately.

"Something's going to happen tomorrow," I began, and he looked at me shocked. "It may not seem good at the time, but..." I paused looking at him with tears forming in my eyes. "Know it doesn't change how I feel about you." The tears began falling down my face, and he wrapped me in a hug. "You're still the love of my life."

He stiffened and fear struck it's way into my heart. "You're the love of mine too." I relaxed. "And if I do something tomorrow know that it doesn't change the words I just said." He sighed pushing my chin up softly to look into my eyes. "I love you, Dia."

"I love you too, Carlos." I replied leaning in for a kiss. When our lips met this time it was just as amazing as all the other times. He leaned back on his bed pulling me down with him. I slid my leg over his body sitting on top of him. Our lips never disconnected. He grabbed my waist as I played with his hair. Together we deepened the kiss feeling nothing but undying love for each other. We made out on his bed for a while longer before slipping back under the covers. I snuggled up next to him as he wrapped his arms around me. We fell asleep in each other's arms.

I was jostled awake by a male voice laughing and poking fun at some predicament. It was Jay. Jay? I panicked for a second before remembering where I fell asleep last night. I felt Carlos's arms around me. I rubbed them not having the heart to wake him up. It was then that I realized why Jay was laughing. Somehow throughout the night we had ended up in a spooning position.

I rolled over in Carlos's arms facing him. I gave him a peck on the lips. "Good morning, sleepyhead."

He mumbled something then shifted. He hummed then slowly opened his eyes. His entire face lit up when he saw me. "Good morning, my lovely girlfriend."

I giggled. "I have to go get ready for coronation, but I'll be back to pick you up." And with that I gave him a lingering kiss (which Jay protested to) and went back to my dorm room.

A/N: I know their relationship is moving fast but that's all a part of my plan. Enjoy their honeymoon phase.


End file.
